MG selection
by cherries.nk
Summary: this is a selection of one shots that i am writing for morgan/garcia shippers. enjoy
1. Angel

Angel

_Ohhhh Ohhhh_

_I feel it, you feel it, that this was meant to be_

_I know it, you know it, that you were made for me_

_We cant deny this any longer, every day its getting stronger_

_I want it, you want it, its what the people wanna see_

The whole team had been given a week off after the New York case.

Aaron was going to be spending time with Jack.

Emily would be spending time with Aaron and Jack, although if either were asked about what was going on between the two they'd deny it.

JJ was going shoping with Will for baby stuff.

Spencer was going to visit his mother.

Derek was going to Chicago to see his mom and sisters.

And Penelope was seeing know one. She had know one.

_We're like Romio and juliete, families cant devide us_

_We're like the tallest mountain on the widest sea, nothings big enough to had us_

_When we make love it's overwhelming, i just touch the heavens_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Penelope sat on her couch silent tears falling. She had almost lost him, and he had no idea of how she felt. But what was the point, Derek Morgan could never fell for her how she felt for him. Could he??

_I said this world, this world could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you were like a dream_

_For every night i say a prayer, thats where you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

That night Derek sat on his old bed, in his old room and di something he hadn't done in a while. He prayed. He prayed for his angel, his Penelope. For her safety, her happiness, and that one day she might love him like he loves her.

_So we take it and each moment that im close_

_I see it, you see it, what we have is made of gold_

_And when we make love, it's overwhelming that i just touch the heavens_

_You're and angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Two day's befor ethe team went back to work Derek decided he would leave Chicago to go home and tell penelope how he reall felt.

_And i said this world, this world could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don'r wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_And every night i say a prayer, and thats where ou are the answer_

_You're and angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Penelope was lounging around when there was a loud knock on the door. She looked throught he peep whole to see derek standing there. As soon as she saw him her heart quickened.

"Derek, what are you doing here? I though ou were in Chicago??" she asked opening the door

"Emmm... can i..i come in??" he asked nervously looking straight in to her baby blue eyes.

"Sure sugar sorry about the messs mmmhhh" She was cut off after she closed the door behind him his lips came crashing down on hers.

_I don't need three wishes, i just need one_

_For us to never be finished, for us to never be done_

_When the say its over, we'll just sa we love you_

_And when they say it's finished, we'll just keep building_

_This world, this world could leave us any day_

_but m love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_Ever night i sa a prayer, thats where you are the answer_

_Oh and i said..._

Derek pulled back from Penelope so the could both breathe. He led them to her sofa. He plled her down next to and turned to face her.

"Penelope, I've wanted to tell ou this for about two years no... i love ou, and not in the friends or brother and sister wa you think, I'm IN love with you." he let out a breath. she was shocked he could see that, but he could also see the love in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, but gentler this time round.

_This world. this world could leave us an day_

_Nut my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_For every night i sa a prayer, andthats where you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

_Yes you are_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

"I love you too handsome, i just never thought ou could love me back." She blushing from the kiss they just shared. "Come with me angel." he said standing up. "i wanna show you just how much i love you" He said leading her to the bedroom.

_You're an angel You're an angel You're an angel_

Later that night Penelope was asleep in Derek's arm's. He was watching her sleep.

She was now and forever HIS beautiful angel.

well i hope ou enjoyed.

review please. good or bad thanks.

NIC


	2. Teardrops

Hi there, this is my firsts songfic and it is based on the song Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me , I fake a smile so he wont see_

_That i wont and Im needin, everythin that we should be_

Derek Morgan walks by Penelope Garcia's office.

"Hi princess"

Penelope twirls around apon hearing who is it is.

"Hello to you too handsome"

She smiles but her heart breaks in two as his cellphone rings.

"It's Anisha" He says with a wink.

As he walks away answering his phone Penelope starts to cry silent tears for the man she will never have.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she has everythin that i've had to live without_

It had been a hard case in Seattle, so everyone was going out to a bar.

Penelope was speaking to JJ and Emily when her heart sank, there was Derek with his new girl Anisha.

She was beautiful and had everything penelope had ever wanted.

DEREK MORGAN.

_Drew talks to me, i laugh cause its just so funny_

_And i cant even see anyone when hes with me_

The team are sitting in the bull-pen. Derek is telling penelope a joke and she is laughing hesterically at him.

Emily tries saying something to her but it's no use cause she is to busy with Derek that she doesnt even notice her.

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all i think about at night_

Penelope sits on her bed at home looking at a picture of her and Derek.

she feels a droplet on her hand and relises she is crying, so thats what she does cries herself to sleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star_

_He's the song in the car that a keep singing dont why i do_

Penelope has birthday party and everyone is there.

She sees Derek but hes not alone Anisha is there and they kiss, she runs outside.

The team sees this and understands as they all know that she is in love with Derek.

She stares up at the sky and wishes that he could feel the same but knows deep down he never will

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that i cant breathe_

_And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless i wish i could be_

Its late and everyone's finishing off there paperwork. Derek walks in dressed in a sexy suit. Penelope cant help but stare at the dark knight.

"goodnight guys, night baby girl"

"Night Derek" she says in a sigh as she knows he's away to meet Anisha.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause..._

Penelope can see that Derek is happy, so that should make her happy.

She just cant help but wan to be the woman making him happy.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only reason that keeps me wishin on a wishin star_

_he's the song in the car i keep singing dont know why i do_

Penelope is driving home and hears the song on the radio that reminds her of her and Derek.

Teardrops on my guitar.

And she knows what she has to do.

_So i drive home alone, as i turn out the light_

_I put his picture down, and mabe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one whose got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car i keep singing dont know why i do_

Penelope goes home and gets all her pictures of Derek and her and everything he has ever given her and packs it away in a box. She is crying her heart out but knows that she has to.

_He's the time takin up , but there's never enough _

_And he's all that i need to fall into._

Penelope takes on last look at the bow and puts it right at the bottom of her closet. she sits there for what seems like an eternity crying

_Drew looks at me i fake a smile so he wont see._

Penelope climbs into bed and still she cries to sleep but he is happy and he deserves that.


	3. Hate this part

_**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. THIS IS A MORGAN/GARCIA FIC. IT IS BASED ON THE SONG BY THE PUSSYCAT DOOLS "I HATE THIS PART"**_

_**I'M THINKING OF MAKING THIS A SEROIES OF ONE SHOTS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_

I Hate This Part

_We're drivin through the snow on fifth avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can here_

_Now we ain't talked since we left its so over due_

_Its cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

Derek Morgan new he was in love but yet he still went out nearly every night of the week and went to find some nameless girl instead of being at home with his goddess. He didnt exactly know why he did this but he thought it was something to do with Carl Buford.

_the world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_

_i know this is the part where the end starts_

As he walks into their house after being out on his daily shinanigins his stomach sinks as he see's her waiting up for him like she does every day, but something was different.

Penelope had been crying. and he knew, that she knew.

_i can't take it any longer thought that we were stronger_

_all we do is linger slippen through our fingers_

_i don't wanna try now all that's lefts goodbye to_

_find a way that i can tell you_

_i hate this part right here_

_i hate this part right here_

_i hate this part right here_

_i just cant take your tears i hate this part right here_

Penelope heard the door unlock and knew he was back. She could smell her on him.

she could'nt take it any longer, she could feel there relationship falling, along with her heart.

she truely hated this part.

_every day 7 takes of the same old scene_

_seems were bound f the laws of the same routine_

_gotta tlak to you now before we go to sleep _

_but will we sleep once i tell you whats hurtin me_

Derek new what was happening, he had ruined the only good thing in his life.

"Derek we have to talk about this, i..i cant just stay home every night knowing your with some other woman".

"Penelope..."

"Please dont Derek, whats happening, it's hurting me and i dont think i can live like this any more".

Derek sat there and watched the love of his life cry her heart out and then walk out of there front room.

_the world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_

_i know this is the part where the end starts_

_i can't take it any longer thought that we were sronger_

_all we do is linger slippen through our finger_

_i don't wanna try now all thats left's goodbye to_

_find a way that i can tell you_

_i hate this part right here_

_i hate this part right here_

_i just can't take your tears_

_i hate this part right here_

Derek ot up and followed her to the kitchen where he found penelope bracing herself n the kitchen bunker.

"pen, please believe me i never wanted to hurt you i..i"

"I know you didnt Derek, i just happened to get hurt alon the way though"she was crying so hard she wanted to hug the man she had loved for so many years, but she couldnt be hurt anymore.

"We cant continue like this Derek, im sorry, but i think this is goodbye.

_i know you'll ask me to hold on_

_and carry on like nothings wrong_

_but there is no more time for lies_

_cause i see sunset in your eyes_

_i can't take it any longer thought that wew were stronger_

_all we do is linger slipping through our fingers_

_i don't wanna try now all thats left's goodbye to_

_find a way i can tell you_

_i gotta do it i gotta do it i gotta do it_

Derek did not want this to end, neither did penelope.

"Please baby girl, dont end this please i love you, our love is epic"

He pleaded with her but she continued to look away

"we cant live a lie derek, please leave. we cnt do this anymore."

Penelope was a strong woman but now she was a crumbled mess and he hated that he had done that.

_i hate this part right here, i hate this part right here _

_i just cant take these tears i hate this part right here_

a while later derek emerged from what was once there bedroom he had two suitcases in tail.

Penelope was sitting on the couch where he had left her.

"i love you Penelope always have always will" without another waord Derek Morgan left

Penelope burst in to tears as the door cliked."Mom... has daddy left??" a 14 year old tanned girl asked

"yes sweetie, he has." Penelope never wanted her daughter, their daughter to see or here any of that.

"Did he hurt your heart mom?"

"Yes and that is the part i hate the worst" she replied as she hugged their little girl.

_**PLEASE R&R**_

_**THANKS NICNAC X**_


End file.
